Family
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: even through pinkie pie is cheese's marefriend, she still doesn't know about his family. cheese decides to share his story and goes off with pinkie to find them. please review. (first non romantic story yay)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: my old family

cheese sandwich stretched out his legs on his new bed.

After getting a home in ponyville, he has adjusted to staying there more often.

he suddenly had the urge to bring out something. something important. he went through his tail and finally found it.

his family picture.

"hey cheese."

it was pinkie. he sighed sadly and looked away.

"hey pinkie."

"why are you sad?" she walked over to him and he fiddled with his hooves.

"my family."

In the picture, a Pegasus, with as white coat and a yellow mane, stood next to a blue unicorn and cheese. then in the back there was a mare, yellow Pegasus with a blue mane. then there was a stallion,both blue and white, with a brownish-yellowish mane.

"you are so young!" pinkie exclaimed." yeah." cheese sighed, a tear coming out of his eye. "we can find them." pinkie said, putting her hooves around him.

"first, i think you need to hear a story." he said.

"i'll listen." she replied.

that was my first chapter! sorry is so short, the next chapter will be longer. write you later!


	2. Chapter 2

young life

"cheese sandwich?!" yelled peanut butter sandwich. "yes dad?" he said quietly. "get me some hard cider." "yes dad." cheese said quickly.

he stumbled into the kitchen, bumping into his brother doing his homework. he dropped his pen. "sorry party favor."he moved forward quickly to the fridge.

his brother smiled and picked up the pen with his magic. "its ok little bro." "it's dad and his drinking." party favor mumbled angrily.

cheese opened the door to a fridge full of hard cider and carrot juice. cheese wondered if would ever get a descent day in his life. his sister was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"whats for dinner surprise?" cheese quickly asked, grabbing an apple. "carrots again." she sighed, and flew up to the spice rack.

cheese frowned. "where's my hard cider!?"PB yelled. "coming!" he replied. "make me a juice smoothie!" his mom,jelly, chimed in.

cheese sighed,and walked up to his dad."took you long enough." he chugged it. party favor came in behind."here's your smoothie."

she smiled sweetly, then the smile turned sour. "thank you."

Cheese went to his room. He sighed, dropping a tear or two.

One night, surprise couldn't take it anymore. Her parents were yelling as usual.

She flew silently to cheese." Wake up." She whispered. He moved uncomfortably. " what?" He mumbled. We're Getting out of here." She looked over at the door. "is party favor coming too?" Cheese asked. " yeah. he's getting our stuff ready in the back." Cheese nodded.

" come on!" She whispered, moving down the stairs. They quickly got to the front yard. " lets go." Party favor whispered, giving surprise some of the stuff. Cheese held a stick and a bag of food. "Goodbye home." Cheese whispered to his house.

Hope you likedthis story so far! Plz review. Would be greatly appreciated. Wrte you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Living on

Young cheece sandwich opened his eyes to the yellow hair of his sister. " good morning surprise." He said sheepishly. "Morning cheese." "Party favor is buying some carrots and hay." Ok." Cheese reached to his glasses in his bag. They were on the edge of an alley in their home,Manehattan.

"There. I got some carrots. Hay was a little too much." Party favor threw a carrot to cheese. He sat down next to surprise and handed her a note.

"I levated it out of mum and dads mailbox before we left."

"Dear surprise, we have excepted your resume. Come to the training center in a week!" Suprise said excitedly. "Whoo hoo!" she flew happily into the air.

"Congrats sister! You made it into the wonderbolts!" Cheese exclaimed and hugged surprise. "Go surprise!" Party favor said. They were all happy. Surprise's smile faded away.

"But i won't be able to take care of you guys." "Its ok. We can take care of ourselves" party favor said. Surprise hugged them. " thank you guys. You are the bestest brothers a sister could ask for." Surprise flew off to wonderbolt academy.

Now it was just party favor and cheese sandwich. Cheese was getting old enough to go to school. " I don't want to go to school! There are a bunch of mean ponies there!" Cheese cried and coward on the cold concrete street. Party favor frowned but then smiled sweetly. " there nothing like our parents. They are really nice ponies." Party favor assured him. Cheese put his glasses back onto his eyes. " okay." He sniffed. "I'll try it." They both hugged until cheese sandwich fell asleep.

Through the next few months, cheese always came home with some food he swiped from the cafeteria. He never made any friends. As he has become too shy to talk to anyone. He knew that they were good ponies. But... he was too afraid. They both tried to earn bits by using the old sign technique. It didn't work as well as ponies say. They got kicked, scowled at, and spat on. But there were some ponies who gave them some bits.

One time, cheese was walking to their alleyway but decided to get some bits first. He got his little sign out of his sack and started waving. He stopped though when he heard a stallion say "what an abomination." Cheese sandwich wanted to cry. But he heard a familiar voice.

"Cheese sandwich, is that you?" It was his teacher. A very nice mare. " you said you had a home." He looked down at the ground. " I don't. I live with my brother in the alleyway." The teacher was speechless. " do you have any bits?" He shook his head, as his brother had just used the bits for 2 apples.

The teacher thought for a second and then reached into her saddle bag. She took out a sack of bits. Cheese sandwich's mouth dropped to the floor. " take it. You and your brother need it." He started to tear up, happy tears this time.

" thank you!" He hugged his teacher. " you're welcome." She was also starting to tear up. " see you in class tomorrow, okay?" He nodded. "Okay." "Bye now."

" favor! Guess what i just got!" They saved those bits good, only buying the essentials. But something drastic would be coming to get them. Her name: Starlight glimmer.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing too much. Computer broke, phone broke. Life in general. But i hope you guys liked this chapter! Write you later!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Splitting Up

It was nighttime. Cheese and party favor had to move from their alley.

"Hey." A purple unicorn whispered. Party Favor turned to her. "Can you help us find a home?"

The unicorn grinned . "come with me to my village." Cheese hesitated, walking backward. Party Favor smiled. " show us the way. " Cheese sighed in defeat. He knew that this purple unicorn was up to no good. "The name's Starlight Glimmer." She said. " i believe that eveyone deserves to be equal. Especially homeless ones." Cheese gulped, frightened. Something about this Starlight Glimmer wasn't right. So, that night, he sneaked off. Before he did he collected as much as he could. He held party favor's hoof. "I'm sorry. But it's the only way." Cheese put on his glasses and grabbed his travel sack and left.

It was cold And windy. Especially since it's spring. He finally got to the public school. He went behind the School and fell asleep.

He woke up early the next morning, and tried to find a place where he could wash up. he tried a to wet his hair by a passimg car. This worked surprisingly, and was able to go to school clean.

Sorry this chapter was so late. I really need to work on my FanFictions more. I am also sad this can't be longer. Anyways,review, fav, and I'll write you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: leaving to neet you

Cheese sandwich never saw his brother or sister ever again.

So, he wandered the empty streets, never looking somepony in the eyes. His teacher asked me how it was going with my brother and sister. Cheese didn't want her to know that he was now an orphan. " everything's fine." Cheese always lied.

One day, he saw the most beautiful thing. Some pony out there had did a Sonic Rainboom. He was at his alleyway, looking around the corner up into the sky. He placed his hoof on his heart. " I will never give up hope. To find you, Surprise. Party Favor."

At school, he always sat alone at lunch. He didn't feel right in Mainehattan anymore. And making friends? That was a whole other can of worms. since he was shy, no pony came up to him. Nopony acknowledged Him. Only his teacher, who, still didn't give him much attention.

So cheese sandwich decided it was time to move on. Find a better place where he could be. He packed up all his stuff. When he reached the outskirts, he turned around to face his city. " goodbye, Mainehattan. " he whispered. He looked out to the trail."hello peace."

Days passed. He was alone.

One day, he tripped on a party hat. "What the.." Cheese flew into a pile of party hats. He spat one out and looked around. ponies were dancing, being happy. One pony gave him a hat. Another gave him a grilled cheese sandwich. Some more ponies threw him into the air, laughing. Cheese smiled wide. He had been never been so happy. A rubber chicken flew into his face. He decided to keep it as a travel companion. He split the grilled cheese in two.

...

"Then i saw you. And well, you remember the rest." Pinkie pie sat, now nodding her head. "I understand. It must have ben hard losing them." Cheese looked down. "It was." Pinkie thought for a moment. She gasped, a grin spreading across her face. " i can help you find them!" Pinkie pie stood up, and bounced out the door. Cheese followed her. "Where are we going?" He said to himself. "you'll see." Pinkie giggled.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Any constructive criticism is always welcome. Again, sorry for this being late. School has been in the way. Write you later!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: Reunion

"Rainbow dash!"

Pinkie shouted. She and cheese were at the wonderbolt academy, searching for rainbow dash. If cheese's sister was a wonderbolt, she could help find surprise. Rainbow looked down to the runaway. She saw pinkie pie and cheese sandwich motioning her tward them. She swooped down and landed.

"Hey pinkie, what's up?" Pinkie looked back at cheese sandwich. He nodded at her, granting her permission to speak about it. "Do you know anypony who is a wonderbolt named surprise?" Pinkie asked quietly.

Rainbow jumped. "Commander surprise?!" She yelled. Cheese gasped. "Commander?" Rainbow nodded. "Yep. She was one of the best flyers and quickly flew up the ranks." Cheese now understood. She was a commander. She didn't have time to visit him.

"So that's why she never came back." Rainbow turned her head. "What? you know her?"

Pinkie spoke again. "She was his sister." Rainbow's jaw fell. Suprise had a brother? "Cheese also had another brother, but right now we need surprise." without a word, rainbow dash flew to the base rooms.

Moments later, the white pegusas with the yellow hair returned with rainbow dash. "What's this all about?" She asked. Cheese revealed himself from pinkie's side. Surprise gasped, and tears suddenly came flowing. Cheese started to cry as well.

Suprise slammed into him with a hug. "Little brother! I missed you so much! Is party favor ok? Have you been safe? " cheese hugged her tight. "I'm ok." After the hug, they started talking.

"Is party favor ok?" Cheese sandwich looked down. "I don't know. He went with a mysterious pony somewhere, and i never saw him again." Pinkie pie suddenly gasped happliy. "I think i know where he is!"

Starlight's old village

The village was unusually quiet for an afternoon. Pinkie pie,cheese sandwich, and suprise had hitched a ride to the village with big mac.

" Sugar bell?" He said. Sugar bell walked out and saw the others with him. "Yeah?" " Have you seen party favor anywhere? He's got some visitors." Big Mac looked back at them.

Then, almost out of nowhere party favor appeared. " I got the sugar and flour you-" you looked at the ponies standing next to big Mac. Suprise started to tear up. "Party favor? Little brother?" Favor gasped. " Suprise?,cheese?" They all hugged each other tightly. " I've missed you all!" Party favor cried. " We're all back together again. "

Pinkie pie smiled at the sight. family is one of the most important things to find.

Sorry this took so long! I've been working on other projects so I had to rush this last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story! Write you later!


End file.
